<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>less of you. by kiyokochwan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951431">less of you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyokochwan/pseuds/kiyokochwan'>kiyokochwan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyokochwan/pseuds/kiyokochwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which bokuto reminisces their relationship while being away from akaashi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>less of you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This became the routine of Bokuto and Akaashi’s relationship.</p>
<p>Due to both Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s contrasting schedules, it’s not surprising that they seldom see each other. </p>
<p>They aren’t teenagers anymore, it’s normal to not see your partner all the time.</p>
<p>But that didn’t make the pain easier. </p>
<p>‘You awake?’</p>
<p>Bokuto typed. It was currently the 3AM where Bokuto was staying at. Since he was a professional volleyball player, he sometimes need to specific places at specific times. Doing what he loved gave Bokuto so much joy anyone could think of, but that comes at the expense of seeing the love of his life.</p>
<p>‘I just really wanted to hear you right now.’</p>
<p>The first time Bokuto left to be somewhere else, he almost didn’t want to leave. No, scratch that- he almost DIDN’T leave. Granted, they were both very young and new to this whole relationship so he wasn’t very keen on leaving his partner.</p>
<p>“Keiji,” Bokuto called, “will you miss me when I’m gone?”</p>
<p>This always happened everytime Bokuto left- puppy dog eyes, pout and all. </p>
<p>It didn’t take much for Akaashi to respond, “Of course.” Everytime.</p>
<p>Currently, Bokuto lost track of how many times he needed to leave Akaashi. Though, the numerous times he did it doesn’t make the pain any more bearable. </p>
<p>It was times like these that Bokuto missed Akaashi the most. The times where he laid alone in his hotel room, staring at the ceiling, with the abyss of sleepiness not joining him. Sleeping always came naturally to Bokuto, but maybe it was because he always had Akaashi by his side at night. </p>
<p>Time never moved so slow when Bokuto was away from Akaashi. Perhaps it’s selfish, but Akaashi was the only thing that ever made sense to Bokuto. It made sense that he was in his life and it just made sense why he loved him. </p>
<p>With Akaashi’s help, Bokuto became the person he is today. Contrary to popular belief, Bokuto is not helpless, idiotic and neither does he always need to be coddled. Granted, Akaashi did became an immensely huge help to Bokuto, but without Bokuto’s own perseverance, he wouldn’t be himself today. Bokuto is an adult, so different from his teenage self yet still the same. </p>
<p>Always being away from your partner always gives you… bad thoughts. (As Bokuto puts it.) The voices in Bokuto’s mind at night always tells him it’s better to just cut it loose with Akaashi. He always tries to erase this from his memory though, this small block in the road won’t come between his and Akaashi’s relationships. But that thought always still lingers in the back of his mind. </p>
<p>It’s not like the love he has for Akaashi has faded, Bokuto ever doubts that will happen, it’s just being away with someone makes you so used with them being away. You get so used to not seeing them, not talking to them and you just get used to that person being away in your life.</p>
<p>Though, Bokuto and Akaashi do make an effort to stay communicated, but is a computer screen and a phone call enough to be an equivalent of intimacy? Bokuto always thinks how people in long distance relationships do this. </p>
<p>Bokuto turned to grab his phone and when he did, he felt it vibrate. Akaashi answered.</p>
<p>‘I am now. Tell me about your day, I’ll listen.’</p>
<p>Whether it was subconscious or not, Bokuto smiled as he read the text Akaashi sent. </p>
<p>Bokuto knows it’s normal to be sad when you’re separated with your partner- and that sometimes you get insecure when you’re away. But, with his love for Akaashi, he won’t let it get to him. Bokuto loved Akaashi, he loved him so much he didn’t know it was possible to love someone as much as he did. </p>
<p>Whenever Bokuto leaves to be somewhere else, he gets used to the feeling of being less of Akaashi. </p>
<p>However, when they both reunite, everything comes crashing down. </p>
<p>And Bokuto wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>stan keshi.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>